The present invention provides means for simply, safely and effectively dealing with and eliminating rodents and, more particularly, a highly improved tamper-proof bait station readily adapted for use in and in a releasably secured relation to any waste receiver or building structure the premises of which, for one reason or another, may attract rats or like rodents. It will be described herein with reference to a preferred embodiment applied to and in connection with a dumpster. It is to be understood, however, that this is only by way of illustration and not by way of limitation, either as to the form of its embodiment or the method or nature of its application.
As known in the prior art, those devices holding a bait material as a lure to rats and like rodents, herein referred to and otherwise known as a "bait station", have often been found objectionable and unsatisfactory in their use. In most cases their nature is such that (a) they are easily disturbed and rendered useless; (b) they exhibit questionable efficiency in use; (c) they are usually difficult and distasteful to maintain; (d) by reason of their construction the bait therein will quickly deteriorate and/or (e) they present an attractive nuisance posing, in particular, a continuing threat to the health and welfare of children and those animals which are not the target rodents.
The foregoing and other problems which have been well evidenced in use of devices of the prior art. To all intents and purposes these problems are solved by the present invention.
Those substantively involved in the present disclosure are not aware of any prior art which is specifically pertinent to the features of novelty which are set forth and herein claimed.